Something To Talk About
by Coral
Summary: Pandering to the crew's needs...


Something To Talk About  
By Coral  
  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount, just like it did yesterday, does today, will tomorrow, world without end, Amen. I earn no money from this... just as I didn't yesterday, just as I won't today, and as I won't tomorrow...  
  
Thanks to Abby and Jade, for forcing me to finish this damned thing.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stars shone down from a velvety night sky; a bright full moon smiled at the revelry below. Tiny flickering lights danced amidst the branches of sweeping willow trees, themselves caressed by a gentle breeze that whispered secretly to itself. The shimmering brightness was reflected in the silvery lake that lay at the foot of a large patio; pretty coloured lanterns gave the area the feel of a fairy glade.  
  
On the patio, people were dancing to the upbeat sound of a 'live' holographic band. Mainly couples, but a few alone or in groups, too. Around the edge, people were sitting or standing, watching the dancers or talking among themselves. The holodeck was fairly brimming with people; it seemed that every crewmember who could possibly attend had chosen to do so. From her safe spot in the corner, Kathryn could even see Vorik mingling in the distance - and was that Jenny Delaney on his arm? With a hint of a smirk, Kathryn turned round -  
  
- and found herself face to face with her First Officer.  
  
Actually, given his height, it was more like face to neck, but who was checking?  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Captain?" he asked, flashing that smile at her.  
  
"Oh, wonderfully," she said, her own smile fixed firmly on her face and trying to ignore the use of her title.  
  
"Good," he said. If he knew she was lying through her teeth to him, he gave no outward sign of it, but simply replaced the empty glass in her hand with a full one. An awkward silence descended, neither of them having anything to say. Kathryn's thoughts were whirling; the way they always did when Chakotay stood just a little too close.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing?"  
  
"I can't," she said curtly, and silence fell again.  
  
"You know, I think Tom's outdone even himself this time," Chakotay commented when the silence started to become painful once more.  
  
"Mm," Kathryn agreed absently, looking towards the silvery lake, at a pair of swans who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and were busy doing something that *looked* like tying their necks together. She could just make out, under one of the willow trees, Tom and B'Elanna doing something that looked vaguely similar. With a small smile, she turned her attention away and back to the dance floor, as Chakotay started to talk about the last Away Mission they'd been on.  
She listened politely with half an ear as she lent forward on the railing. She was uncomfortably aware of Chakotay's arm right next to her body and the way he was leaning close to her ear so that she could hear him over the sound of the rather loud band. The part of her not dealing with the feelings this stirred was observing the dancers in front of her; picking out couples and watching them for a while, until another one caught her attention, then another...  
  
Joe Carey and Sam Wildman, dancing closely.  
  
Jenny, obviously trying to teach Vorik how to lighten up a little.  
  
Tom and B'Elanna, still busy under the trees.  
  
Harry Kim, quickly averting his gaze from hers.  
  
Naomi and Icheb, sharing a smile over something.  
  
Back track one there, Kathryn...  
  
Trying not to make it look obvious, she looked over at Harry again. This time, looking for it, she could see quite clearly that Harry's eyes skittered away from hers when she looked at him. She wondered if her hair was a mess. Or maybe her dress was caught up indecently?  
  
She went to look down, and, out of the corner of her eye, caught sight of Ayala looking quickly away from her. With a mental shrug, she took a sip from her wine glass -- only to catch sight of Megan and Susan with their heads together, giggling and grinning... and blatantly casting sidelong glances at her.  
  
She shook her head a little, wondering if maybe she was becoming paranoid in her old age.  
  
"You don't agree?"  
  
She started at the unexpected sound of Chakotay's voice. In her preoccupation with whatever was up with the crew, she'd completely forgotten that he was standing there.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You shook your head... I assumed that meant you didn't agree with what I said," he said with a quizzical look.  
  
"Sorry, just trying to clear my head. I think the wine's getting to me," she said, looking down at the half-empty glass ruefully.  
  
He placed a steadying hand on her arm, which, she noted as her mind started to spin, seemed to have rather the opposite effect to the one he intended. "Would you prefer to go and sit down?"  
  
"No... no, I'll be fine," she said, trying to ignore the fact that Celes was looking at them both, and not doing a very good job of concealing it. "Sorry for interrupting."  
  
"I have a feeling you weren't listening anyway, were you?" he asked with a teasing smile, squeezing her arm gently. She would have been hard pushed not to notice the nudge Megan gave Susan, and she sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Chakotay asked, concern obvious in his voice.  
  
"Everyone's *looking* at me," she hissed.  
  
He laughed, the movement creasing the lines of his tattoo. "Aren't you getting just a little paranoid?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind," she said, slightly haughtily, "But look at Kim. Without making it obvious you are."  
  
"Alright, but I still think you're just making..." Chakotay's voice trailed off, and his eyebrow rose in a manner rather reminiscent of Tuvok. He stood like for a moment - then his hand cupped her face, turning her to face him, so that they were staring straight into each other's eyes.  
  
"What are you-?"  
  
"Sssh," he cautioned, breaking off her whispered protest. "Just an experiment."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just as I thought..." he trailed off, and his hand dropped away from her face. He turned away, putting a safe, and noticeable, bit of distance between them. "They're not looking at you, they're looking at us. They think we're together."  
  
She looked at him blankly.  
  
"Romantically," he clarified, without meeting her eyes.  
  
"Oh. Er... oh."  
  
She looked back out to the dance floor, trying to ignore the glances that she knew were being cast in her direction. Trying to ignore Chakotay's respectful distance. Trying to ignore her raging thoughts. Trying to ignore her jealousy of the couples openly dancing together on the dance floor, unfettered by command and protocol.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if we split up?" Chakotay suggested, and Kathryn could make out a hint of reluctance in his tone.  
  
A tiny spark of a wicked idea started to form in her mind, and a predatory grin spread across her face as she turned back to face him.  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary. How about we give them something to really talk about?" she asked, voice low and husky, wicked gleam in her eyes.  
  
Chakotay swallowed. "What... exactly... did you have in mind?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.  
  
"Care to dance?"  
  
"Love to," he replied without hesitating.  
  
She grabbed his hand, almost eagerly, and led him out - just as the band started playing a slow song. For a moment, she almost bolted, wondering what on earth she was playing at. But then she was in Chakotay's arms, head resting on his chest, being guided across the floor. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Megan and Susan as they stood staring at the couple from the other side of the patio, instead tilting her head up to kiss Chakotay gently.  
  
"Kathryn..."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Just one question. For real?"  
  
Kathryn kissed him again, her lips molding to his... as if they belonged there. He held her closer as they kissed; a kiss that seemed to go on forever - until finally, they had to break apart for air.  
  
"Any more questions?" she asked with an impish grin, enjoying the sight of Harry Kim's dropped jaw out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Just one." He bent, and whispered in her ear, "Any chance of continuing this elsewhere?"  
  
End 


End file.
